


So You Had A Bad Day

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Gifted to jendavis who requested1. what was going through Jesus' head when he was pretending to be unconscious in the car and when Daryl and Rick locked them up?2. Outsider POV: what does it look like when they're becoming friends vs when they've been together for a while?3. Okay so just how many people are staying in Jesus' trailer now? what's that like?4. Jesus is having a bad day on account of Gregory (either he's just being a jerk, or he actually attacks him/ screws him over). Daryl finds out and helps Jesus out. What do they talk about afterwards?





	1. I'm Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jendavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/gifts).



> Gifted to jendavis who requested
> 
> 1\. what was going through Jesus' head when he was pretending to be unconscious in the car and when Daryl and Rick locked them up?  
> 2\. Outsider POV: what does it look like when they're becoming friends vs when they've been together for a while?  
> 3\. Okay so just how many people are staying in Jesus' trailer now? what's that like?  
> 4\. Jesus is having a bad day on account of Gregory (either he's just being a jerk, or he actually attacks him/ screws him over). Daryl finds out and helps Jesus out. What do they talk about afterwards?

Jesus had always been a tactical person and he thought the best way to judge a person's character was to see what they would do to an unconscious man, so he pretended to be knocked out when Daryl hit him in the face. He was perfectly relaxed in the sit, barely suppressing a soft ow when Daryl knocked him off of his shoulder and into the window, but he swore he heard Daryl mutter a soft "sorry". Jesus figured it was just his imagination, though. He didn't know what the inside of their camp looked like, but he couldn't think of another place they would be taking him, so he figured they must be headed back to their camp. He was admittedly really curious to find out and Daryl being so close was nice as well. Somewhere along the way, he must have actually passed out because he woke up being laid down with Daryl's legs under his head. SO, yeah, Jesus cuddled Daryl Dixon...Sort of.


	2. Gregory The Douchenozzle

"Hey, I heard there was a fight today, you wanna talk about it?" Daryl murmured as he sat himself down next to Jesus, the man had been in a disagreement and had been punched by Gregory. "He still thinks I can't be trusted." Jesus whispered and Daryl knew Jesus got upset when people thought he was deceitful because he really always had the well-being of his people at heart. "He has to see how trustworthy you are eventually, he can't hate you forever, not with so many people who love and trust you." Daryl assured and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, drawing out a soft smile. "You remind me so much of better days,Paul." He told him as he looked into his pretty eyes. "How so?" He smiled and tilted his head curiously. "Back when mama was still alive, she had this bright smile a lot like yours. It could light up a room, put the sunshine to shame." Daryl buried his face in the other's neck as he was suddenly hugged.


	3. Crowds

My place is too crowded right now, I have twelve people packed into my trailer. All of them my close friends, basically all of them asked to be in the trailer with a person they trusted. He guessed they had just gotten used to being there and he really didn't mind most of the time, but someone had eaten his last candy bar and he just needed to leave for a while. It was not even like he got up feeling well, he was feeling sick and tired when he woke up. He decided to just go for a walk. He didn't speak more than necessary as he walked around the town and along the edges of their space, he was just wanting to be alone with his thoughts for a while. It came to him, the answer for his added stress as of lately, all he had to do was move some people out. He could remind them that the trailer was only supposed to hold six-at the max-anyway. He smiled and walked back towards his trailer, feeling Daryl's eyes on him as he walked past. Jesus may have swung his hips a little more than needed as he did so...


End file.
